Twenty-One Again
by scenevampirepuppy
Summary: The Lorax thinks he ought to teach the Once-ler a little lesson in respect. So, he uses his 'mystical-whatever-Lorax' powers. And one morning, the Once-ler wakes up twenty-one again... Terrible summary :C Will eventually be Once-ler/Ted. Oh, and I write quite horribly so... .-.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, just watch out for language for now. Will eventually tur into Once-ler/Ted, 'Kay? Don't like any idea and/or aspect of this, just don't read it. That simple.**

**I obviously don't own The Lorax book or movie; they belong to their respectful owners.**

**Chapter One:**

Ever since Ted Wiggins had planted that Truffula tree, they continued to grow all around, which was to be expected. When the Lorax had come back— and the Once-ler could explicitly remember, even in his old age— he had warned Once-ler again about the trees. Yeah, sure, the ex-millionaire had changed since the last time the little orange guy had been around —like exchanging his green suit for something simpler, and he even shaved all of that facial hair he had been growing— but the Lorax felt the need to tell the older man to stray away from cutting the trees down again. The Lorax also felt the need to warn Once-ler about respect, especially for that Wiggins kid. The Once-ler hadn't exactly been the nicest to Ted. In fact, as of recently, he didn't want to even acknowledge what an amazing thing he had done for everyone. It might've been the whole 'old-aged-people-tend-to-dislike-younger-people' thing, but who knew. The Lorax's words still stuck in the Once-ler's head too, even as he slowly went through his nightly routine. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile, the Lorax figured that he'd conjure up a little but of his 'magical-Lorax-powers', and smirked as he decided on what he was going to do. He quietly snuck into the Once-ler's house, and made his way to the older's bedroom—despite the fact he had to jump quite high to reach the door's knobs. "You'll learn to respect that kid, trust me,"

An incessant ringing had woken the Once-ler from his sleep. He quickly noted that it was only the alarm clock. Nevertheless, it was extremely annoying. He groaned, and slung an arm in the direction of the clock, wishing hopefully that he would hit the off button. Even just the snooze button would be nice. It was then he noted that something was a bit off; usually he didn't need to hit the snooze button, as he was usually up and ready for his boring daily schedule of nothingness. He brushed it off as not getting enough sleep, and reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slid his feet into the fuzzy—ironically pink— slippers on the floor. He brought himself up to a sitting position, noting the weird sensation of not having every bone in his body pop all at once at the movement. Again, he brushed it off. Hey, maybe he wasn't getting as old as he thought he was. Silently, he stood up and moved his limbs to stretch, earning a few popping sounds here and there. He looked to his right to look outside his window. The little creatures that had newly inhabited the Truffula trees and such were starting to wake up too. A gentle smile made its way across his lips, and he walked in the direction of his bathroom. He still had a bit of stuff to do today. The biggest thing would only be that he had to make sure the trees were growing right, and they were watered enough. Maybe he'd even visit the Lorax today. I mean, what the hell; he didn't have anything else to do..._ever_. He happily strode into his bathroom, thinking about how most days —and it seemed a but stereotypical, actually— he would always be a bit slower doing his daily house chores than when he was younger. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That was the thing, he was usually slower when doing most things. Just something as simple as making a trip across his bedroom took a good bit of time. Maybe he'd just have to look into what his body had been doing lately, seeing as he even _felt_ younger today. He walked past his mirror, mounted above a light green sink. He then did a double-take. He looked straight into the mirror to see...the younger version of them. His eyes widened to an impossible size, and he let out a girlish shriek. He quickly turned his head to the left, then to the right, his black hair swishing slightly at the movements.

"What the _hell_ is going on!?" He fervently brought a hand up, poking a finger into an unwrinkled cheek, then bring the same finger up to slightly tug at his bottom eyelid. It was impossible! He could've sworn that when he went to bed, he was old. But now...he looked fucking twenty!

"Likin' the new look?" The Once-ler quickly searched for where the voice had come from, finding a yellow and orange ball of fur standing in his bathroom doorway. The Lorax pushed from his leaning position on the doorframe and strode over to where the, now, young Once-ler stood. "W-what the hell'd you do to me man!?" The Lorax shrugged and hopped up onto the step-stool next to the sink, then climbed his way to the sink's edge.

"I'm just teaching you a lesson,"

"A lesson in _what_ exactly!?"

"Respect."


	2. Author NoteNot An Update, Sorry

Okay, okay. I amsincerely sorry about not updating at all..it makes me feel terrible.

I lost my interest in The Lorax as I got into other things. But! I am just letting you readers know that I'm not going to give up on this story, abandon it, or anything like that.

Sure, it may be a while-a very long while-before I gt back into the mood of it, but I will surely update it and add new chapters and all that.

Sorry if this thing got your hopes up, I was just adding this so you readers would know what's up with it and how the story's going.

I am extremely bad about not finishing things, so please forgive me. As soon as I write a new chapter, I'll have it up.

Thanks!

-Scenevampirepuppy


End file.
